


Date night

by Darknessisafriend



Category: 8MM (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Just a One shot of your first date with MaxGender neutral reader
Relationships: Max California/ Reader, Max California/ You
Kudos: 4





	Date night

You entered the sex shop, making sure nobody saw you enter, you didn’t even know why you were coming here, all that because you had lost a bet with your friends and now your forfeit was to go to a sex shop and bring back a sextoy, you were already blushing, your heart beating fast, what if you met someone who knew you!? 

As you entered the shop, you looked around, there was very few people and they were minding their own business, good you just had to find those toys, take one, pay and get the hell out of here. You went through the shelfs, until you finally spotted them, damn there was quite a variety of those, dicks of different sizes, more exotic forms and even a pink plastic duck...okay you definitely didn’t see yourself walking around with a blue dick in your hand, you’ll take the one that looked the less like it, you headed to the cashier, nervous to have a human interaction in this situation, it was their job but still. 

When you arrived at the cashier, you froze when you saw the man, ‘shit he’s hot’ you thought, heat coming to your face. He looked up from the book he was reading and made eye contact with you, gosh he had mesmerizing eyes, it was a clear green you had never seen before and to make it even more gorgeous he had eyeliner. He gave you a polite smile and approached the counter waiting for you to hand him what you wanted to buy. 

“Hi, did you find what you wanted?” he asked you on a casual tone, you swallowed down before nodding and handing him the toy with a trembling hand, avoiding his gaze. 

“Feeling lonely?” he teased you when he realized you wanted to buy a sextoy, now you were furiously blushing, why wasn’t it a grumpy old man who didn’t give a fuck about you!? 

“No... hum... I lost a bet with some friends” you didn’t know what else to answer but the truth, he chuckled. 

“Yeah that’s what they all say, there’s no shame you know...” he added as he typed on the cash register, that was getting so embarrassing. 

“No, really...hum...What are you reading?” you asked him trying to change of subject and direct the attention on something else than you. He turned to take the book in his hands showing the cover, a porn book of course, why did you expect something else? until he flipped the page to reveal another cover beneath, a literature classic, he winked at you mischievously; that was interesting, he looked different from what you expected. 

“Don’t want the pervs to see you’re a smartass?” you asked him with a sarcastic voice, he hid a smile at your comment. 

“Well, it’s part of the atmosphere of the place; it will be 37 dollars miss.” he replied, you handed him the cash, he put the toy in a black plastic bag, at least it was discreet, he handed you the bag but as you took it, he didn’t let go, you made eye contact with him. 

“If you’d like I could take you out, I’m more talkative and caring than a plastic toy...” he tried on a flirty tone, you huffed in disbelief, you were struck by how confident he was, working in this kind of place was apparently making people shameless; now that you thought about it, it was tempting to accept his offer, honestly, he was good looking but if he was a perv or sex addict or... 

“I’m not sure you’re my type of guy...” you said softly, instead to see how he would react, you didn’t to make things weirder than they already were. 

“What? You don’t like my look? And I thought I looked great...” he exclaimed looking falsely offended, visually checking himself out and turning on himself to show you his body, a laugh escaped your lips, he was such a dork. 

“No, it’s not your look, you’re...very nice to look at.” you confessed trying to conceal your blushing, he grinned at your comment, he rested his hand on the counter, and slightly leaned towards you, interested in what you had to say. 

“It’s just people working in this kind of sector, I’m not sure...” you tried to explain without hurting his feelings. 

“Hey I’m just cashier here, it pays well, and I’m not a perv and I have other ambitions sweetheart!” you arched an eyebrow on how gave you a pet name; now you were curious to hear what were his ambitions. 

“I’m a musician actually, I’m just working here while waiting for a better opportunity.” he explained honestly; you didn’t know if it was his look or his way of speaking but he was getting quite endearing. 

“Alright, let’s get a drink, hum...tonight? the bars called ‘The mint’?” you gave in, getting a drink in a public place wouldn’t hurt anybody; an interested grin formed on his face. 

“The mint? Good choice, see you at 9 then...Oh and I’m Max by the way.” he commented, handing his hand for you to shake, you took it, the contact felt electric, fascinating “I’m Y/N” you gave him a little smile then left. You didn’t want to get your hopes up but this bet might bring something nice in the end. 

You were having lunch with your friends today, of course they expected you to fulfill your forfeit. You arrived at their flat, excited to see their reaction. 

“Well, look whose here!” greeted one of your friends, lifting her glass of wine to you, a dimpled grin formed on your face as you lifted in the air the bag containing the sextoy, they cheered, laughing. 

“Oh my god you actually did it!” exclaimed one of them with wide eyes. 

“Of course! And gotta thank you cause your forfeit gave me a date!” you proudly announced with a smirk. 

“Really!? How? Tells us everything!” so you told them about your encounter with Max, they were surprised and some of them even a bit jealous wishing they had gone there instead of you, especially when you describe how handsome Max was, which made you even more pleased with what you had accomplished. 

“Alright, love you guys but I have to get ready for my date tonight.” you teased them once again, as you got up to leave. 

In reality you didn’t have much preparation to do, it was a bar not a five-star restaurant, and you were a relaxed person, always dressing yourself, casual and comfortable, and you were a student so you clothing budget was non-existent. You opened your closet, trying to think of what to wear, not something to appealing, you didn’t want the guy to get all crazy, if he was that kind of guy. You finally picked up, your V shaped Siouxie Sioux t shirt, your black hoodie, your black jean and converse shoes, you realized you only had black clothes, you weren’t a goth but you just liked this color, it will be fine you told yourself, it was just a drink, why were you growing nervous now? 

The time came soon for you to go out and meet Max. You arrived at the bar, it wasn’t overcrowded, which was nice, at least you’ll hear yourself talk, you looked around for Max but he wasn’t here yet, you decided to take a drink while waiting for him. 

“A Mai Tai please.” you ordered sitting on a stool in front of the bartender. A band was playing blues, the rhythm was slow, after all, the night was only starting, you thought as you took a sip of your cocktail. 

“Drinking without me?” you were startled at the voice behind you, you recognized Max as you turned your head, damn he looked really good, he wore a long black coat which he took off to reveal a black leather pants and a black latex t-shirt underlining the shape of his body. He smirked when he saw you detail his appearance, you realized you had been staring at him too long. 

“Got thirsty, sorry” you replied like nothing had happened “I really like your style...” you added your hand gesturing to his whole body, a big grin appeared on his face. 

“Thanks, oh I’ll take a vodka orange please.” he settled on the stool next to you, leaning both arms on the counter and meeting your eyes “Yeah, I’m quite proud of it, not everyone can wear and manage to look good with it.” a laugh escaped your lips. 

“Man, your self-confidence is impressive.” you replied truly impressed. 

“You know, working at a sex shop, where you sell porn and all kinds of stuff and interact with all kinds of pervs, you realize that you're not in such a bad situation especially if you still manage to attract people.” he added wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at you. 

“Oh, come on, are you so successful than that ? And just so you know, I’m not a one-night stand type of person.” you warned him playfully before taking another sip of your drink. 

“Well, usually I don’t go unnoticed but for some reason they never accept a date, you’ll be pleased to know I didn’t get in while...” 

“I wonder why...” you joked with a mischievous smile. 

“Ahaha really funny! are you taking your revenge for my teasing earlier?” 

“Maybe or I’m just having fun teasing you too” you winked at him playfully, he chuckled before shifting on his stool to fully face you “And by the way the moment I saw you I knew you weren’t like all the others, otherwise we would have ended up doing it in the back of the shop...” well at least he was being honest, and he was a funny guy who seemed to be interested in knowing you, the night getting really interesting. 

“So, you said you were a musician, solo or do you have a band?” you finally asked him, trying to get to know him, he looked down at his drink. 

“I used to have a band and then we broke-up like a year ago, and now I’m solo, unfortunately no music producers come into the shop to buy porn” he explained adding a bit of humor to keep the atmosphere light. 

“You’ll find something, you look like a smart guy; and why don’t you concert in bars like this?” 

“My type of music is rock and that’s not easy to do alone, even though I sing and play electric guitar.” he added, you nodded impressed that he could do all those things. 

“Yeah I understand” you sympathized giving him an encouraging smile. 

“What about you Y/N, what do you do for a living?” he asked you in return, his eyes intensely looking at you with interest. 

“Nothing really, I’m just a student in acting, so I get the problem of finding someone who will notice your talent.” you explained looking down at your hands. 

“Acting? Really? interesting, then why did you seem so shy and embarrassed this afternoon?” he genuinely wondered. 

“Well, you know; when you’re acting, you’re not yourself, it’s easier, at least for me, confidence has never been my forte...” 

“That’s a shame, I mean we don’t know each other very well but to me it seems you have everything to be confident, you’re smart and beautiful...” 

“No, I’m not don’t say...” you cut him off a bit embarrassed. 

“No, no really, you know what, you’re gorgeous sweetheart.” he insisted, his hand briefly coming to touch your forearm; your cheeks were flushed, you weren’t used to compliments like this 

“Thanks...” 

“You’re welcome sweetheart” he grinned, it seems he had decided to give you this nickname, not that you minded it was cute. 

You spent the rest of the night having a really nice talk, even diving into deep meaningful conversations, it made you forget about everything else, you discovered he was a really smart guy with ambition and dreams, he was holding onto them tightly, just like you. 

“What do you think?” he asked you nodding his head in the direction of the group singing, you turned you r head to look at them. 

“Not bad, but I feel like there’s something missing, even though the words are nice it’s like they’re empty, lacks passion, emotions” you thought out loud. 

“I know what you mean...wanna come to my place? I’ll sing you somethin’” he offered, normally you would refuse on a first date but he wasn’t a creep, and you were really curious to hear him sing. So, you accepted, and the two of you were on the way to his flat, he was living not far from the center of city, after all he could afford it with the salary he had at the shop. As you walked your shoulder brushed against his, he offered you a cigarette, smoking with you as the air got chilly. 

“Welcome to my palace!” he joked as he opened the door and invited you inside it was a small flat, it was a big room really with a small kitchen and a table and his bed right on your left as you entered, he had stickers and posters everywhere. 

“You can sit on the bed, make yourself comfortable” he encouraged you as he went to the fridge to take beers; after uncapping them, he handed one to you and sat right next to you, taking a sip of his beer, then, he took his guitar in his hands and started to play, it was slow, almost sad, he closed his eyes, his voice was a bit hoarse and that’s what gave it all its charm, and the song continued his voice grew louder, pained and passionate at the same time, reinforcing the weight of the words he used, it was intense and you felt yourself being carried away by this beautiful song. It finished too soon for your taste, you felt numb like you were high; he reopened his eyes and looked at you, wanting to know what you thought about it. 

“So, what do you think?” you opened your mouth but found yourself at a loss for words, he arched an eyebrow intrigued. 

“It was...hum, amazing, sorry no other words come to my mind, it was amazing really” you complimented him honestly, a flattered smile formed on his lips, his eyes softened, as if he had been afraid to learn had no talent, he was truly relieved. 

“I’m glad you liked it sweetheart.” he thanked you, his voice soft almost coming out as a whisper. 

A comfortable silence started as if the both of you were still under the trance of the song, your eyes never left his like a silent conversation was taking place, the way he sang, it had felt so intimate, like he had exposed himself to you, and you were grateful, it was the best encounter ever had. 

“I should go.” you spoke in a low voice after a while, it seemed to break him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, right, it’s getting late, I’m calling you a taxi” he said, taking his phone. 

“Thank you.” you were really touched by this attention; the streets weren’t safe at this time of the night. 

When the taxi finally arrived, he escorted you to the car, opening the door for you, you climbed in, opening the window to let in the fresh air, Max rested his arms on the frame of the window, his head slightly inside the car. 

“So, do I have any chance to see you again?” he asked you on a falsely nonchalant tone, in reality his eyes showed he was hoping to see you again, tonight he didn’t want to be rejected. 

He was really cute, you briefly bit your lip and before he could say anything else you grabbed him by the neck and leaned in to kiss him, his plump lips were warm on yours, his hand came to cup your cheek; unfortunately, you were interrupted by the driver who coughed, probably to tell you to go somewhere else if you wanted to continue with your lover. Max nuzzled his nose against yours, an affectionate smile playing on his lips. 

“Alright, I take that as a yes.” he commented making you laugh 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” you promised tenderly, giving him one last kiss before telling the taxi to leave. You turned on your seat to look at him through the glass, if you had known that one day, you’ll meet your lover in a sex shop after losing a bet, you would have thought yourself crazy, and you kinda were, crazy in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
